pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Anwyn
Welcome to PvX. I don't recommend having a redirect as your userpage, it makes it confusing for users to get to your talk. You can just have the build there like this so anyone who goes to your page can easily find your builds. Gringo 11:44, 22 January 2009 (EST) : Dude, how do I get that right? 'm not sure how to delete it off my user page? ::Did it for you. Also remember to sign with four tildes (~~~~) that will leave a timestamp and your name after your comments so people know who/when submitted them. Gringo 11:11, 23 January 2009 (EST) :::If you are going to make builds on your user page and the move them to the build space, please do not move your talk page with it. I have reverted. - (talk) 04:36, 29 January 2009 (EST) :::: Thanks Misery, I am still getting used to using pvx, so any help is appreciated... :) :::::Would be epic if you could sign your comments on talk pages using "~~~~" too thanks. - (talk) 04:41, 29 January 2009 (EST) That would help, specially since it's MY user page, hahahahaha.... Anwyn 04:45, 29 January 2009 (EST) Hi, please don't remove other people's comments, thanks. Not sure if you did it by accident or what, but just wanted to let you know. :) -- Armond Warblade 15:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry. For some reason i cannot use the account name PVX-Ikimono anymore.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 07:39, 14 April 2009 (UTC) User:Ikimono/Team - General Sparta-Way Solid basic paragon team that can do pretty much anything you want it to. Normally used with an essence of celerity simply to make things move quicker.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 12:36, 15 April 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, this is the one that I took off your page and played around with... I kept the basics the same but changed 1 or 2 things... Like added Great Dwarf Weap anf EBSOH and took out SoL cos we ran with orders... :) Anwyn 13:20, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ikimono Morokan --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 03:41, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Userspace The correct userspace page title is User:Name/Pagename. Please move your userspace pages. Thanks! 08:22, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Confused... what do u mean? Must I change the build names to look like that?Anwyn 08:24, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Your userspace page is currently named User:Anwyn - AB Paratroopers, whereas it should be: User:Anwyn/AB Paratroopers. Just goto the page, and click move on the top, and fill in the form. 08:27, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, it looks like Panic has already moved some of your older ones, but your new one needs to be moved. From User;Anwyn - Ele Paragon to User:Anwyn/Ele Paragon. (I moves for you) 08:30, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh right, I understand now.. :) Thans Panic... I' still getting used to how PV works... TA Anwyn 09:04, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Sure, I'll be on for at least an hour or two since you asked. At about 1AM GMT (9pm eastern US) is when i get back today.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 18:25, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :What timezone you on dude? As in, GMT+? I am GMT+2... Anwyn 08:10, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::Eastern time is 4 hours behind. 1am = 9pm. Today I'm getting back at 9PM GMT, 5PM Eastern.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 08:58, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::OK cool... so that's 11pm my time... I wont be on GW for a few days, bout a week, but when I'm back, we'll hook up... :) Anwyn 09:57, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Damn...ok.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 11:10, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Sunday May 10th 20:00 GMT (8PM GMT) I have put a guild notice for DOA. No idea if it will happen, but you are welcome to come.[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 02:14, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Damn I missed it... I only really play Monday, Thursday and Sat tho... :(Anwyn 06:21, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Sunday at 8:00PM GMT I have organized A DOA Paraway. You are welcome to join.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 02:48, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :cool, will see what I can arrange... :) Anwyn 05:48, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::May 17th *forgot to put that there.*--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 19:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::I figured as much... :D Gotta see how I can get my GF to let me play for 2 hours or so, hehehe... ;) Anwyn 06:55, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Dear Anwyn, you might be interested to know that PvX is a site dedicated to store effective and meta builds. You might be interested in gamependium for casual and "fun" builds, I am very sure you will feel at home there. Enclosed is the link http://gw.gamependium.com/. I request you respect or at least acknowledge the site's aims while being here; it is a waste of everyone's time if you insist on advocating builds that have no place here. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 11:45, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Dear Pika, Your comment is tagged WELL and is a candidate for deletion for the following reason .......Anwyn 11:51, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::P.S. Thanks for that link, I've been looking for a site I can view skills and descriptions while at work... ;)Anwyn 12:03, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::Dear Anwyn, although the point you have stated is totally unrelated to the issue here, I shall entertain you and say it is simply a waste of time to place a token reason for a build that has been done and trashed a million times. :::If you feel that a reason is needed to WELL builds that are as effective as echo-mending, please, by all means, put one yourself. :::PvX:WELL clearly does not state that a reason is required to WELL builds, the policy does not even discourage nor encourage any reasoning at all. For reference, please refer here:http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvX:WELL. :::What placing a WELL tag does is simply to open the build up to Admin and Build Master review. If they deem it as violating PvX:WELL, the build may be deleted without question and immediately up to the Admin's discretion. :::I repeat, putting a WELL tag does not require reasoning; the purpose is to open the build up for review by Admins and BMs. :::19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 12:18, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Dear Pika, Your comment is tagged WELL and is a candidate for deletion for the following reason: I don't really care what you have to say. Again, thanks for the link, now go away!Anwyn 13:02, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Hello Anwyn, I assume that you understood what my points were, if you are to forget, I will vigorously remind you like I did earlier. If you feel I am too naggy, please do not allow me to have an excuse to go grandmother on you.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 13:41, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::lol Grandmother, you're like 14 dude, grandmother... pfft, now please... Go away, your ramblings are no longer amusing, thanks!Anwyn 05:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hello Anwyn, I do not understand where all this hostility is coming from. Also, users are allowed to post on any page, with the exception of userpages. If you would like me to leave, you might be interested in proposing a policy change or request admin intervention. Since I am not creating trouble, I highly doubt the admin intervention part would actually work. 06:10, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::MehAnwyn 06:15, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Have a very good day to you then, Anwyn! 06:20, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Thanks, and to you too... I have no issues with you, you just annoy me with your elitest ways... I can see by certain things you've posted that you're a good GW player. I am too, Good at PVE and low end PVP (Never GvGed before). You annoy me because you call me and certain friends of mine bad because we support some builds that you find bad. Our opinions differ, and you call us bad for our opinions. Play some high end PVE or low end PVP with me sometime, you'll find me not as bad as you think! Also, "I do not understand where all this hostility is coming from", As I said above, you called me bad long before I got hostile with you... Thanks...Anwyn 06:26, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I wouldn't mind if PvX was a site to store all kinds of builds; and it is to a certain extent where PvX allows you to store theorycrafts in userspace. I myself have builds that I think are very good(such as my boon signet arenas and the healing burst infuser), but will probably never be vetted simply because it is not optimal and inferior to the builds found in our meta. 06:33, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I also like running fun builds, and spread my theorycrafts in-game to my friends(ask misery) but fun doesn't necessarily mean effectiveness, and I differentiate between the two. 06:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC) "I differentiate between the two" If you did just that, I'd have no issue. My issue is with you calling people bad without even knowing them, it's judgemental, and I don't like judgemental people. I too can see the difference, and would also like it if PvX supported all builds. It doesn't hurt to point out faults in a nice way, and to have healthy debates with people without calling them bad...Anwyn 06:55, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Amazed WOW... I come pop into PVX after 5 months away from GW, just to check what's up and see what's new with GW... To my amazement (insert sarcasm) nothing has changed... Go into the great build section, and it's the same old ideas... LOL!!! To my friends from GW, I've been playing WOW and am totally hooked, it's like GW x 10... So much more, so much deeper... Have fun Ya'llAnwyn 10:54, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :You do, and I quote, "play high end pve and some low end pvp", and you were seriously expecting change...? wat? [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 11:01, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Not really, no... Ha anything changed?Anwyn 11:02, September 28, 2009 (UTC)